rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Geddy Lee equipment
Geddy Lee's equipment in the chronological order he acquired them. Equipment with a unknown date plus all of his equipment is on the bottom. Early Years Basses *Conora *Hagstrom (Traded) *1969 Fender Precision, Dark Sunburst *1969 Fender Precision, Blue Amplifiers *Sunn 2000 S *Traynor Equipment *La Bella Flatwound Strings *Rotosound Swing Bass Roundwound Strings *Superwound Funkmaster Strings Rush Tour Basses Amplifiers *Ampeg SVT Fly by Night Basses and Guitars *Martin Classical *Rickenbacker 4001, White *Rickenbacker 4001, Black A Farewell to Kings Basses *Rickenbacker 4001, White *Rickenbacker 4080 Doubleneck, White *Rickenbacker 4080 Doubleneck, Black *Rickenbacker 4002, Black *Rickenbacker 3001, Sunburst *Rickenbacker 4001, Black Keyboards *Moog Mini-Moog *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals (1) Amplifiers *Roland JC-120 Jazz Chorus A Farewell to Kings Tour Amplifiers *Fender Twin Reverb Hemispheres Keyboards *Oberheim 8-voice *Moog Mini-Moog Hemispheres Tour Keyboards *Oberheim 8-voice *Moog Mini-Moog *Moog Taurus Bass Pedals (2) Effects & Electronics *Ashley Pre-amplifier *BGW 750 Power amplifier *Boss CE-1 Chorus *Roland Space Echo Permanent Waves Basses *1972 Fender Jazz Bass, Black *4001 Rickenbacker, Black with white pick guard. Effects & Electronics *Oberheim OB-1 Sequencer *Oberheim DS-1 Sequencer *Roland MC-8 Sequencer *Moog Mini-Moog *Sequential Circuits Prophet-5 Permanent Waves Tour Basses * Rickenbacker 4001 (2) * Rickenbacker 4002 * Custom-modified Fender Precision * Fender Jazz Bass * Rickenbacker custom double-neck (4001 bass w/12- string guitar) (All basses are equipped with Badass bridges and Roto-Sound strings) Effects * Roland CE-1 Chorus used on the 12 string guitar * Roland Space Echo Keyboards * Moog Mini-Moog * Oberheim Polyphonic * Oberheim OB-1 * Oberheim digital sequencer * Moog Taurus Pedals (which are also interfaced with the Oberheim polyphonic) Moving Pictures Keyboards *Oberheim OB-X *Oberheim OB-Xa *Moog Mini-Moog *Roland Jupiter 8 *Roland System 700m Effects & Electronics *Roland MC-8 sequencer Moving Pictures Tour Amplifiers *Yamaha GR-75 Effects & Electronics *Yamaha E1010 Analog Delay Signals Basses Rickenbacker 4001, Black Steinberger L2, Black - Used on 'Digital Man' & 'YYZ' Fender Jazz - Used on 'The Weapon' *Mini-Moog *Taurus bass pedals (2) *Oberheim OB-Xa *Roland Jupiter-8 Effects & Electronics *Oberheim DS-X Sequencer *Fairlight CMI *Roland TR-808 Compurhythm Sequencer *Roland MC-8 Microcomposer Grace Under Pressure Warm Up Tour Basses *Steinberger L2, Black *Rickenbacker 4001, Black *Fender Jazz - Used on 'The Weapon' Keyboards *PPG Wave 2.2 *Sequential Circuits Prophet-5 *Fairlight CMI Grace Under Pressure Tour Keyboards *PPG Wave 2.3 Effects & Electronics *Furman Sound PQ-3 Preamplifier *API 550A Equalizer Weapons * Curved Saber Sword of San Martín Power Windows Basses *Wal Mk1 - Owned by Peter Collins. Geddy had the black one made by Wal in 1985 and used it on the 'Big Money' Promo video. *Steinberger L2, Black (used on "Mystic Rhythms" Promo video) Keyboards *Yamaha DX-7 *Sequential Circuits Prophet-600 *Roland Jupiter 8 *Oberheim Matrix 12 *PPG Wave 2.3 Effects & Electronics *Emulator II *Fairlight CMI Power Windows Tour Basses *2 X Steinberger L2, Black *'Keyboards' *Yamaha KX76 (1) *Yamaha KX76 (2) Effects & Electronics *Yamaha QX-1 Sequencer Hold Your Fire Basses *Wal Mk1 - Mk2 5-string (Used on 'Lock & Key') Keyboards *Prophet VS *Roland D-50 *Yamaha DX-7 *Yamaha DX-7 II Effects & Electronics *Akai S900 Sampler Hold Your Fire Tour Amplifiers *Tiel Double 15 Keyboards *Roland D-50 *Korg MIDI Pedals (1) *Roland Super Jupiter *Yamaha DX-7 Effects & Electronics *Yamaha QX-1 Sequencer *MIDI Mapper *JL Cooper MIDI Patch Bay *Tony Geranios Mixer *Telex Wireless Unit Equipment *La Bella Hard Rockin' Steels Strings Presto Effects & Electronics *Akai S1000 Sampler *Apple Macintosh Computer *Synclavier? *Korg M1 Roll the Bones Basses *Wal, Cherry Red Keyboards *Korg Wavestation *Korg M-1 *Ensoniq SD-1 *Hammond B-3 *Synclavier II Effects & Electronics *Roland S-770 Sampler Roll the Bones Tour Keyboards *Korg MIDI Pedals (2) Amplifiers *Gallien-Krueger Counterparts Amplifiers *Ampeg Counterparts Tour Basses *1993 Fender Jazz Bass, Red *1993 Fender Jazz Bass, Sunburst Effects & Electronics *Trace-Elliot GP12 SMX Pre-amplifier *Trace-Elliot Quatra 4VR Power Amplifier Test for Echo Effects & Electronics *Tech 21 SansAmp PSA-1 Preamplifier *Demeter Tube Preamplifier *Palmer PDI-5 Speaker Simulator Test for Echo Tour Tour Setup Guitars *1972 Fender Jazz Bass Effects & Electronics *Demeter Direct Input *Trace-Elliot Amplifier Vapor Trails Tour Basses *1997 Fender Jazz Bass Custom *Fender Jazz Bass Custom Guitars *Taylor 612ce Acoustic Keyboards *Korg MPK-130 *Roland PK-5 Effects & Electronics *Tech 21 SansAmp RBI Preamplifier *Avalon U5 DI Direct Box *Trace-Elliot Quatra Valve Poweramplifier *Roland XV-5080 Synthesizer Module *Glyph Hard Drive Snakes & Arrows Tour Basses *Fender Jazz Bass Geddy Lee *Fender Jaco Pastorius Tribute Fretless *Fender Jaco Pastorius Tribute Custom Fretted Guitars *Garrison Acoustic Keyboards *Moog Little Phatty Stage *Roland Fantom-X7 Effects & Electronics *Tech 21 SansAmp RPM Preamplifier *Samson UR-5D Wireless Receiver Time Machine Tour Tour Setup Amplifiers *Orange AD200B MK 3 *Orange OBC 410 Cabinet Equipment *Sennheiser SR 2050-XP IEM Ear Monitor Microphones *Audio-Technica Basses *1977 Fender Jazz Bass *Fender Jazz Bass Geddy Lee, Black (Sold) Guitars *Rickenbacker 4080/12, double neck guitar and bass (for rhythm guitar on Xanadu) Keyboards Amplifiers *BGW 11255 * *Ampeg V4B Equipment *Finger Ease String Lubricant Effects & Electronics *Rotosound Strings .105-.050 References *Guitar Player, June 1980 *﻿Prosound Network, http://www.prosoundnetwork.com/article/rush-gets-timeless/13219# "Rush Gets Timeless" *Guitar World, January 1999'' "Living in the Limelight"'' *Guitar World, April 1988 "Alex Lifeson, Geddy Lee, Together Again in Rush" Category:Equipment